Elegance Should be a Crime
by Takkie
Summary: Takes place during the Hong Kong arc when Takaba is in Feilong's possession. Could be considered FeilongxTakaba, a lot of its focus more around Feilong then Takaba. I'm not making any changes to story, just adding some extra stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Takaba glanced over at the more elegant man that was sitting opposite him and eating dinner, Takaba was always surprised by Feilong's good manners and still be so cold. Glancing down at his food he stifled a sigh as his mind began to ran the same course it usually did when he had time to think: When was Asami going to come to save him?

"Is something wrong Takaba? You aren't eating the way you usually do." Feilong asked causing the photographer to look.

"Nothing" Takaba replied, as he began to eat his food under Feilong's watchful eyes. The photographer had to really careful and quick on his feet if he didn't want to upset the Chinese, for he knew very well that Asami wasn't a subject to be brought up lightly.

After they had finished eating and the food was taken away they were left in the room alone again. Feilong had light up his pipe as he sat sprawled out elegantly on the love seat. He seemed to be thinking about something very seriously while Takaba didn't move from his spot as he watched the other, not wishing to catch the Chinese's attention.

Takaba had always felt that Feilong would make a very good model and at certain points he itched to have a camera in his hand to take photos of the man, for his feminine features and elegance demanded that he be photographed. Takaba knew though that it would be very bad for him if he did take photos of the Chinese and not on just one side, but he also knew that more then likely even if he did ask for a camera his request wouldn't be fulfilled for it would be a very dangerous thing. Besides there really wasn't that much for Takaba to take photos of in the first place if he thought about it with the exceptions of those he saw everyday. It was the same with Asami though, that was how he get into trouble in the first place, trying to capture the man on his viewfinder and then after that everything seemed to spin till he was where he was right now. Takaba hadn't noticed till he looked up again that Feilong was staring at him rather intently, the longer Feilong stared the more fidgety the photographer felt under his gaze, for Feilong staring at him like this for so long was never a good thing. Feilong opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but at the same moment the door of the room opened up and Tao came in.

"Feilong-sama, its time for your medicine." Tao didn't even cast a glance over to Takaba as he made his way over to the Chinese with the tray in hand.

"Thank you Tao." A soft smile was on his face as he took the medicine cup off of the tray and brought it up to his lips. This was another aspect about Feilong that surprised Takaba, the Chinese was so gentle with the boy, after seeing what happened between him and Asami and even the cold way he had acted towards Takaba when they had met, the photographer didn't think that he could be capable of such kindness.

"Is there anything else that Feilong-sama would like?" Tao asked once the cup was placed back on his tray.

"No, you are good Tao." Feilong replied placing a gentle hand on the boy's head as he was smiled up at. Seeing Feilong and Tao together always caused Takaba to wonder exactly what happened to Tao's parents, for it was obvious to him that he didn't have anyone or at least the photographer hadn't seen anyone that looked like they could be Tao's parents. Feilong always showed strong affection towards the boy, more so then he ever showed to even his most trusted men. Feilong waved Tao out of the room gently, the boy turned to stick his tongue out at Takaba before leaving the room with a smile on his face. Takaba stared at the closed door for a few seconds before Feilong brought his attention back to him.

"You see more displeased then usual today Takaba."

"How do you expect me to act? I'm being kept here against my will after all." A soft smirk appeared on Feilong's lips.

"So you are," Feilong brought his pipe to rest against his lips. "Could it be possible then that you're thinking about Asami?" Takaba turned his head slightly so that he didn't meet Feilong's gaze.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about him?" Takaba asked, knowing that he was playing in dangerous waters, which could get him into trouble if he said or did the wrong thing, for Feilong was very much so like a viper and would lash out without warning if you weren't careful. Though with Takaba he seemed to do it in a different way, one that made the photographer's skin crawl.

"You've been acting more distant today and anytime I look at you, you tend to advert your gaze from mine." Takaba didn't respond, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could say that wouldn't give him away. Feilong always seemed to enjoy it when he was right about knowing what the photographer was thinking; it caused him to be pleased in a certain way that Takaba couldn't understand. "Come here." Setting his pipe down Feilong beckoned with his hand for Takaba to come closer which the other did so hesitantly. Knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Placing his fingers under his chin Feilong rested his thumb just below Takaba's lips giving the other no choice but to look into his eyes. "If you have time to think about him, then why aren't you pleasuring me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Takaba stumbled out of the room catching himself before he fell though Yoh had his arm out stretched to catch the other if necessary. Yoh was the stoic guard of Feilong, the Chinese put trust in the man and he did well by doing so because Yoh was willing to give his life for the other if here were to simple ask of it, even if that meant he would be betraying Asami by such an action.

"You okay?" Yoh asked Takaba who looked rather worse for wear. Takaba nodded his head. "Do you wish to take a shower?"

"No, just take me to my room." Takaba replied as he began to move in the direction he knew his room belonged. Yoh followed close by him knowing that the other wouldn't try anything, but more so for the fact that no every one near to Feilong liked the boy, and Yoh didn't want for him to get hurt.

Once inside his room Takaba crashed on the bed, as usual Feilong hadn't been the gentlest with him. Rolling over Takaba stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering once again to Asami, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how stupid he had been. If he hadn't tried going after Feilong and just let him then he'd still be back by Asami's side and neither Feilong nor Asami would've gotten injured. Shaking his head Takaba closed his eyes. He needed to sleep, Yoh said that he would take care of things so worrying him wasn't going to do him much good.

Takaba groaned when he heard the room of his door creak, rolling over onto his other side his covered himself further with the blanket. His eyelids twitched a bit when he heard the sound of soft steps, letting him know that someone was in his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Takaba already had an idea as to who the person was, so moving slowly he opened his eyes and sat up.

The creaking of the bed disturbed Tao so he jumped slightly before turning to look at Takaba who was sitting there staring at him curiously. "B-breakfast." Tao told the other as he set the tray on the nightstand, one of the very few objects that was in Takaba's small cell room. Tao moved carefully towards the door, acting as though he was afraid the other would do something.

"Is Yoh near by?" Tao froze when Takaba asked this question, shifting so that his feet were hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yoh is with Feilong-sama, you no disturb." The boy replied before leaving the room and closing the door. Takaba sighed at this response. He was too tired the night before to care, but now he was really feeling like he needed to take a shower. Looking at the food on the nightstand Takaba felt as his stomach complained from his hunger. He decided that he might as well eat until Yoh came so that he could do his usual morning clean up.

"And the document is still safe?" Feilong asked, as he lay propped up in his bed, staring at Yoh intently.

"No, has been near it so far. Though I fear the lack of movement isn't good either."

"No movement is good for us, it means there is a higher chance of us being able to crush them." Feilong stated. Feilong knew that there were quite a few people who'd benefit if they were to get a hold of the casino's deed, which is why Feilong kept it so well locked up and only allowed those who he trusted must to be anywhere near it, let alone know the number for the safe which is stored in.

Feilong wasn't a man who trusted anyone easily, for he had been betrayed before and he wasn't going to allow for it to happen so easily a second time. He had up most faith in Yoh, for he had been with Feilong even before he got out of jail, and he hadn't done anything to make the Chinese's suspicious of him. Feilong looked thoughtfully at Yoh for sometime as the guard kept his gaze slightly to the side of Feilong, make sure not to make eye contact with the Chinese.

"Tell me Yoh, you're Japanese, no?"

"That is correct, Feilong-sama."

"Then why is it that you chose to follow me, a Chinese and so willingly became my right hand man? We might've been in jail together, but you had no real benefit from following after me." Yoh felt a pain in his chest when Feilong asked this question, it had been for seven years that they had been together, and Feilong never before had asked him such a question, so why now?

"You should know Feilong-sama, its because you allowed for me to help you."

"But why did you so willing agree, you could've just as easily said no, so why?" Yoh felt as though Feilong's eyes were piercing him as he stared intently waiting for his answer.

"That is because…" Yoh didn't get to answer the question before there was a knock on the door and another one of Feilong's men entered the room.

"Feilong-sama there is someone who'd like to speak with you." The guard said bowing to the Baishe leader who directed his gaze away from Yoh and to the man who had entered the room.

"Tell him that I will be there in a moment." Feilong then shifted his attention back to Yoh who was facing towards the floor with his head slightly bowed. "As for you Yoh, you should go take care of Takaba, Tao already delivered breakfast to him, so I suspect that he is awake."

"As you wish Feilong-sama." Yoh replied with a bow before following the other man out of the room. Feilong watched the two of them until the door was shut. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the question that he had asked Yoh, he didn't quite understand why he felt the need to ask that question now, but he had learned from his past that it was best to trust his instincts and do what they told him to rather then ignoring him.

Standing up Feilong slipped his night robe off, laying it on his bed as he moved to change into more formal clothing. He already had an idea of who the man, which is why he wanted to get him to leave as soon as possible and not waste any time on him. For he had much more important things to tend to.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry my cute little readers! I haven't had as much time as I'd like so it took forever for me to get this out for you! **

**I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll let you know ahead of time that there'll be only one more chapter before I finish this story. I must say though that while I do love Feilong though not as much as Asami I do find him to be rather difficult to write, but fun none the less.**

The hot water against Takaba's back felt so nice to him, showers always usually helped when he had been with Feilong, at least to take away the pain he felt.

Since Yoh had come back from being with Feilong Takaba had noticed he seemed rather distracted and bothered by something, though the photographer didn't ask him what the problem was, because Yoh was hardly acknowledging his existence as it was. Takaba could only hope that it wasn't some thing major that happened between him and Feilong that'd cause problems.

Once out of the shower Takaba tried his hair well and dressed himself before heading towards the door where Yoh was standing outside waiting for him.

The photographer noted this time that Yoh seemed more composed then before.

"What Feilong doesn't want me yet this morning?" Takaba asked when he noticed that Yoh was leading him back to his room.

"He's meeting with someone important right now." Yoh replied as they walked down the hall. The photographer caught all of the glances that he was getting as they walked past some of the guards who were either standing around or walking past them, he just ignored their looks because it wasn't his fault that he was in the situation he was in.

Yoh was getting ready to open the door of Takaba's room.

The photographer felt slightly irritated when both Yoh and the guard began to talk in Cantonese making it so that he couldn't understand a thing that was being said, not to mention the fact that the guard kept giving him glances that he didn't like in the slightest.

The conversation ended pretty quickly, the guard glanced once more at Takaba before walking away.

"What was that about?" Takaba asked Yoh who was just standing still and not saying anything even after the guard had left.

"Feilong is in a bad mood this morning and wishes for you to attend to him." Yoh replied almost a minute later. Takaba sighed when he heard this news, it was never good for him when the Baishe leader was in a bad mood, even more so when he specifically requests for the photographer himself. "Are you going to go to him?" Yoh asked causing Takaba to scoff.

"I don't have a choice but to now do I? Even if I refused to see him it wouldn't change anything." Takaba replied as they headed in the direction of Feilong's room.

Feilong tapped his finger against his pipe as he stared at the door with narrowed eyes. His thoughts were on the man who'd come to see him, though he didn't say it outright he knew that that man had been mocking him. Under any other circumstances he'd probably order for the fool to be killed for thinking that he could speak to him that way, but under current circumstances he couldn't allow for his enemies to think that he was having problems internally with his men for that would make him appear venerable to attack.

He came out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door followed by Yoh and Takaba entering the room. Feilong glanced at Takaba before redirecting his attention to Yoh who stood with his head slightly bowed.

"I have brought Takaba as you have asked, Feilong-sama." Yoh told the Baishe leader who at the moment in Takaba's opinion looked like a cat stalking its prey. Feilong's eyes were narrowed slightly as he stared at his stoic guard with a look that Takaba didn't understand. A few word in Cantonese were told to the bodyguard who stood there stiffly till Feilong spoke Japanese again.

"You're safe to leave now Yoh." Feilong told the Yoh who bowed once more before leaving Takaba and Feilong alone.

The uneasiness slowly crept through Takaba causing his throat to begin to feel tight as Feilong stared at him with half lidded eyes. Takaba had learned to read Feilong to a certain degree; it was rather difficult task though trying to read the Baishe leader who seemed to show so many different emotions at once. If Takaba hadn't been used to catching so many different emotions with his camera he was certain that he wouldn't ever be able to understand Feilong at all, not that he really did a very good job of it. Takaba wouldn't say that he liked or loved Feilong, but a certain part of him cared for the other, because while he acted so cold and held himself in a way that let others know nothing could hurt him, there was still a part of him that caused him to seem like a frail child where the wrong thing could send him over the edge, or possible even make him insane.

It made the photographer wonder though if this was all caused by Asami because it wasn't a hidden thing that Asami and Feilong knew each other by more then a just seeing each other once or twice, there was obviously something very deep that had happened between the two of them, something that Takaba wasn't even certain that he wanted to find out about.

"Takaba-kun what is that you're thinking about so intently?" Feilong asked, his voice soft yet sharp causing Takaba to stiffen slightly, he knew that he couldn't out right say he was thinking of the Baishe leader for the other would take it the wrong way, and if he said he was wondering about what the relationship between Asami and him was that wouldn't go over very well either. "Well?" Feilong asked again tapping his finger against his pipe to emphasize the fact that he was impatient to hear his answer.

"Its nothing." Takaba replied trying not to advert his eyes from Feilong to make it seem that this was true.

"You wish to go back to Asami no?" these words caught Takaba's attention causing his head to snap up as Feilong smiled at him. "Rather then going back to him though, why don't you stay here with me?" These words caught Takaba off guard.

"Stay here with you?" he asked, not certain that he heard the Baishe leader right.

"That is correct, I have much more to offer you then Asami does, the man doesn't even understand how to show his emotions properly. I on the other hand could show you everything that you'd want to see." These words caused Takaba to feel very uncomfortable. Feilong was certainly different from Asami when it came to showing emotions, but Takaba couldn't think of Feilong in that manner, not after everything that had happened, maybe as a friend, but not a lover or anything along those lines. "You faces tell me, you wouldn't accept my proposal?"

"I don't know." Takaba replied his, voice a soft whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident with Tao and right after the deed for the casino was stolen everything felt like it was spinning for Takaba when he found himself making out with Feilong that night after the other had become completely drunk.

Takaba wasn't certain whether it was his emotions going out of control or the small amount of alcohol that caused Takaba to feel so hot as the Baishe leader touched him in ways that reminded him of Asami and caused his mind to wander to the other.

Of course that night Yoh heard everything that went on behind the closed as he had no choice but to stand there as he kept watch. A part of him was hurt because of what Feilong was doing, but the part of him had become so passive that he was able to block that hurt out and not think on it. What Yoh couldn't block out though was the fact that he had betrayed Feilong, willingly betrayed him, the man he'd been serving for seven years regardless of whether or not it was Asami who put him into that position or not he stayed betrayed the man he cared for most. This was also why Yoh could handle the man he cared so much for handling another rather then himself. Yoh couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping from his mouth as his mind began to warp around the fact that maybe he didn't care for Feilong as much as he thought he did, most certainly he'd be willing to give his for the other if the situation so required for it, but was that really him caring for the other or was it his conscience getting the way because he knew that if Feilong found out what Yoh was doing behind his back that he'd be hurt more deeply?

Takaba was happy yet uncertain when the next day Feilong got a call from Asami saying that he wanted to make an exchange with Feilong- his boy for the casino deed, this exchange caused Feilong to chuckle for few seconds after the call had ended, that was until he glanced over at Takaba and then seemed to take something in consideration. Feilong caused Takaba to freeze when he asked if he wanted to stay with him. Feilong was most certainly very different from Asami, he wasn't as rough with him as the other, but there was something inside of him that just couldn't forget Asami.

"I understand exactly why you're so attached to Asami, the mysterious and dangerous air about him brings others around him- like moths to a fire." It was odd for Takaba to hear such words coming from Feilong, but then he thought about what Yoh had told him about Asami and Feilong having some sort of relationship before anything turned out the way it was, maybe Feilong had been one of those moths that'd been hurt by Asami more so then others thought?

Yoh had explained as best as he could to Takaba exactly how the exchange was going to take place, and he made sure to carefully explain that Takaba wasn't to do anything stupid or reckless if he wanted to be able to get back to Asami without any problems.

Tao had been discharged from the hospital first thing the next morning but Feilong forbid him from being able to board the ship with him and gently asked for him to wait for him to return because he wouldn't be gone that long. The gentleness once again caused Takaba to feel as though he was dealing with a completely different person.

"Can't it be peaceful?" Takaba asked once they had boarded the ship and were waiting in a room, Yoh had left them to check and see if Asami was ready to make the exchange or if they had to wait longer. Feilong looked over at him, his cold look on his face as sat somewhat stiffly in the chair.

"You're not enough of a part of this to understand that in a situation like this there is way to use the word 'peaceful' here, a fight like this is something that is dealt with until someone dies. Blood will more then likely not be spilled because both sides have something that the other wants." Feilong explained to the photographer causing the other to look down at his feet. Takaba didn't understand anything, because in his eyes it appeared as though Feilong still cared about Asami even if it was only a small amount so why, why was he willing to such great lengths to get at the other? "You know that you still had the option to stay with me if you wish, I'm willing to give up the deed if you so much as say you wish to stay here with me." Takaba glanced up to see a certain earnestness in Feilong's eyes that let him know that the other wasn't lying when he said this, even if Takaba by chance decided that he wanted to stay with the other he knew that Asami wouldn't allow it in anyway shape or form. Takaba didn't doubt for one second that choosing an option like that would more then likely cause a blood bath and both sides could end up dead.

"I couldn't do that." Takaba replied, his voice low as he didn't really want to be telling Feilong these words.

"If that is your final decision then I won't bother asking you again." Feilong stated calmly though he felt slightly hurt on the inside.

What neither knew was that the other was wondering at the same time they were how'd it have been between them if they'd met under different circumstance. Maybe if Asami wasn't in the picture….

Okay so I know that this probably sucks a bit, but this was the best I could for the end chapter.

**I'm planning on trying sometime to work on an AU story where Takaba gets to be a cute Manga-ka -^o^- **


End file.
